Sneyser/DoF
|available = Level 9 |island(s) = Continent, Space Island, Cloud Island |beds required = 4 |element1 = Airdof |element2 = Waterdof |element3 = Colddof |element4 = Firedof |size = 2 x 2 (baby) 3 x 3 (adult) |breeding = |breeding time = |incubation time = 24 hours |teleporting time = 40 hours |teleporting level = 10+ 15+ |teleporting cost = 4,000 5,000 |teleporting reward = 5 6 |likes = |buying price coin = |buying price gem = |buying price gem 2 = |buying price gem 3 = |buying price gem DoF = 600 |buying price gem DoF 2 = Space: 1,070 Cloud: 1,910 |buying price starpower= |selling price coin DoF = 1,463 |selling price shard = |placement xp = |placement xp 2 = |rare version = |regular version = |original version = |dawn of fire version = }} Baby Bio: Adult Bio: Description The Sneyser is a four element monster in My Singing Monsters: Dawn of Fire that was added in the 1.10 update along with Deedge. It can be teleported to Space Island at level 10 or Cloud Island at level 15. As a baby, it resembles a crocodile with big eyes, with a pair of small yet notable tusks on its lower jaw and a huge nose with lava for mucus. Its legs are also very small, contrasting with its rather big toes. It also has tufts of ice on the side of its face, and tiny geysers on the top of its body. As an adult, its body is more defined, with a notable under-bite, four tusks, and a longer nose. The ice tufts have grown as well and the geysers have expanded into a pool of water on top of its body. It gains a tiny tail as well. There is also lava leaking out of its nose. It can stretch its arms enough to touch the front of its nose with its claws. Song The Sneyser's song is a powerful sub-bass synth melody sounding a lot like Sooza, except a lot deeper. It's so low that it's very hard to hear without high quality speakers. On Space Island, its song is much smoother, sounding similar to an electric bass, sounding like the Castle from the first game. On Cloud Island, it still retains its melody in the soundtrack. Breeding The Sneyser can be bred by using the elements Air, Water, Cold, and Fire. The possible combinations are: *Woolabee + Toe Jammer *Wynq + Tweedle *Whaddle + Mammott *Pango + Phangler *Boskus + Quibble *Maw + Glowl *Congle + Kayna Teleportation Sneyser can be teleported to Space Island at level 10 for a reward of 5 or Cloud Island at level 15 for a reward of 6. Teleport time for Sneyser is 40 hours. Name Origin "Sneyser" seems to be a portmanteau of the words "sneeze" (or "snot") and "geyser". Notes * Sneyser is the only Monster so far which only has Space Island and Cloud Island as its Outer Islands and nowhere else. PomPom used to have this property, but was lost when it gained the ability to teleport to Party Island during the 1.8.0 update. * While moving a Sneyser on any Island, it generates a trail of steam behind it. The same also applies to Kayna with its smoke. Coincidentally, the two go to opposite Outer Islands (Kayna to Party and Cave, Sneyser to Space and Cloud). Similarly, the adult Candelavra produces a pair of bright flame as it moves, and also the Bakery and Candy Factory when producing crafting items. * On the Continent and Cloud Island, Sneyser sounds more like a horn or tuba. On Space Island, it sounds like a proper bass. * Sneyser was added along with the Deedge in the 1.10 update. **They both go to Space Island and they're both Quad Element Monsters. * Just like the Castle of the original game and the Shugabass, a monster of the original game, the Sneyser can only be heard easily in selected devices. Devices where the Sneyser cannot easily be heard include: **All iPod Touches **All iPhones at or below iPhone 5S. * Baby Sneyser's in-game look is a bit different than it looks in the Fan Kit. Category:Quad Element Monsters (Dawn of Fire) Category:Space Island Category:Cloud Island Category:Monsters